Knocked Up
by TyTy93
Summary: When the impossible becomes possible. Its an AU. I know its kinda out there but give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever done something that you thought would have little to no effect on your life? I had a one night stand with this really smoking chick and I mean blazing, the sex was great unbelievable. The only problem is what happened after the sex. I mean the impossible happened, im not exaggerating literally this shit is impossible. It seems that I have the worst luck in the world, thats the only thought that comes to mind as I wait to find out what will interfere with the rest of my life.

SHIT its positive. Looks like im gonna be a mommy.

Should I continued?


	2. Chapter 2

I angrily throw the now empty box into the direction of the trash can, its the fifteenth one that now found itself in a clutter on the floor around my bathroom trash can. Those boxes had contained pregnancy home tests. Fourteen of them were positive probably fifteen, I couldn't really tell that last one looked like a division sign, but then again my continuous tears have made my I eyes blurry.

Well this is just great, lovely where do I start. I suppose finding out the other parent would be lovely. Sorry to be so rude I haven't told you who I am yet. Well im a girl who has managed to fuck up her life by the early age of 22 and you can call me Spencer Carlin.

Why don't I tell you about myself. I am currently enrolled into college, USC to be specific and I am in the beginning of my senior year. I live on campus anything to get away from my overbearing mother, don't get me wrong I love the woman with with all my heart I just need my space. I am majoring in education I plan on becoming a high school teacher and maybe working my way up to principal. right now I am living in an apartment a little way from campus with my two best friends Carmen and Max. Oh and how could I forget im bi.

**~Home**~ ( Spencer's POV)

Im in the dark on the living room couch just thinking. I come back into the real world when I hear the front door enter as Max walks in. When he turns on the lights he's shocked to see me. "Hey Chica" he says, very in touch with his feminine side if you haven't noticed.

"Whats up Max" I say not really wanting to talk.

" Whats wrong babe? Don't tell me your all depressed cause you got a bad grade on an exam? So help me god."

" I found out some interesting information today. I guess there's not point for dramatics so I'll just say it, im pregnant." _That wasn't so hard I think. As I look over at Max I see he's frozen still to his position on the couch. Well look who's being dramatic I think as I snap my finger in front of his face._

" How could you be so stupid Spence? I mean your just starting your life" he said loudly. " whoa whats with with the screaming I could hear you all the way down the hallway." Carmen tells Max as she walks through the door. " I think im going to go for a walk clear my head you know." I say standing up and leaving without waiting for an answer, because as soon as Max tells Carmen I'll have both of them down my neck _How am I going to took care of a baby I don't even have a job? What will my family think? Most importantly who the hells got me pregnant? I suddenly feel the hard cement under my ass as Im knocked to the ground. I also feel a warm body o top of my. They look up when I poke them._

" Would you mind possibly getting up your kind of cutting of the circulation in my boobs" I say, then mumble "Im going to need them to breast feed" They quickly jump up offering a hand out to me. I graciously accept it. As I look more closely at their face I come to a startling revelation. _The time I had sex was 3 weeks ago and it was with this person, before them it had been months ago. As they say the shits about to hit the fan._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my story**

**I Hope You Enjoy It!**

_**Chapter 3**_

I think im gonna need to sit down. The person standing in front of me is more than likely the parent of my unborn child. How the hell is possible? My thoughts are cut of by the sound of their voice. "I'm so sorry i was in a hurry and didn't see you. Wait do I know you from somewhere you look so familiar." I mumble out " Uh yeah, we know each other, well not know _know_just each other bodies anyway." Upon sensing their confusion I explain to them that we hooked up a couple weeks ago, looks like the realization is kicking in. " Oh yeah, Spencer right?" I simply nod. " Wow never thought I 'd see you you again. That was a fun night we had huh?" Once again I just nod. " Well im just ah going to take off" I'm suddenly aware of the situation im in and what I have to do. "Wait" I say. "what your name again? Im sorry I forgot" They stand their numbly until finally answering "Ashley, Ashley Davies"

_That name sounds familiar. Anyway on to the task at hand. _" Well Ashley I would love if you would meet me out for dinner tomorrow I would like to talk to you?" She shamelessly checks me out before answering. " Listen your a very beautiful girl, but I don't really do seconds." _I feel the need to strangle her. God,could she have a bigger ego? What the hell would make her even get the idea that I want to sleep with her? I mean I don't even remember the first time for fucks sakes. _" I dont want to sleep with okay. I just need to discuss something with you that happened that night" I explain through gritted teeth.

" Yeah right you really think im gonna by that shit. Everyone wants to fuck me more than once after all I am a sex goddess_" _she says with a smirk. _I must of been really wasted when I slept with this chick. __Not only is she delusional but her ego cant get any bigger. _" Get this through your head I DON'T WANT SECONDS I seriously have something really important to discuss with you about wait happened that night." _Well that statement gets the smirk off her face. _" Oh well theirs nothing to talk about we fucked an it was _**okay**_" She says rudely making sure to stress the okay. " Look something of great value happened to me and its connected to that night so im asking nicely could you just meet with me tomorrow" I plead to her with sad eyes.

"Um yeah sure I can do that" _Looks like the girl has some compassion._

" Thank you. How about we meet at around 7 at Sam's Diner? Um do you know where that is"

" Yeah I know where it is"

" Great. I'll see you then." I say turning around ready to leave. Then I feel a soft grasp on my shoulder so I turn around. I stand their waiting for the reason as to why she stopped me.

" Look I want to um apologize about earlier I didn't mean to be so" she pauses looking for the right word.

" Bitchy" I interject trying to help. She gives a soft chuckle. " Well I was going more for rude but I guess that works too. I'm just not use to having people talking to me unless they want something and they usually want sex. So do you accept my apology?" she asks, almost nervously. _Should I accept I mean she was just a plain bitch to me and down right disrespectful. Although she really is pretty hot. What to do? What to do?_

" Sure Ashley I accept your apology" _What can I say im a sucker for a pretty face. She actually looks relieved maybe this isn't going to be as bad as I thought. _" Great so I'll see you tomorrow, bye Spencer" she says cutely. " Bye Ashley" I say as I start to head home. You wouldn't even be able to pry the grin of my face.

_So many thoughts swarm through my head as I walked home. Maybe this wont be so bad I mean as I imagined. Ashley's so cute especially when her nose crinkles as she smiles. I cant wait til I see her again. I wonder how she'll react when I tell her. Most likely she'll think im lying because I know I would. Suddenly I realize I've arrived at my apartment building. As I climb the stairs I think about how worried my best friends must be I mean I just left. I jingle my keys through the lock waiting for it to open. I feel a massive body around mine as soon as enter my home by the smell of cologne I can tell its max._

" Spencer do you know how worried we were" he mumbles into my shirt.

"We?" I ask.

"Yeah Carmen and me" he explains as he finally releases his hold on me. I look over and see Carmen fast asleep on the couch with sheet over her. " Yeah she looks real worried" I deadpan as I make my way towards my room. " She just got tired after waiting. Come on Spencer it's what 9o'clockat night you've been gone since 4:30 this afternoon. What the hell have you been ding for the last four and a half hours?"

" I told you I was going for a walk"

" For that long Spencer" he yells. We hear a heavy thud erupt in the living. We rush out only to see Carmen fully tangled in the sheet on the floor. Her eyes light up a bit when she spots me. " Spencer your back." she says.

"Yeah had to clear my head after everything ya know"

" So its true. You really are pregnant?" she asks shakily. I simply nod. " So what are you going to do?"

"Im glad you ask that. I bumped into the last person I slept with while I was walking." I say

" So you know who the babys father is, thats good" Max jumps in.

" Funny thing, I bumped into a woman. The baby's mother to be exact." I chuckle dryly. " Honey im not sure if you slept through sex ed. during high school but the last time I checked women cant get each other pregnant" Max says laughing at my idea, while Carmen chuckles along with him. " Listen guys, I know it sounds ridiculous but its the only explanation. Shes the last person I slept with and before her its months til I reach the most recent person"

"Wow" They say in unison. " Does she know?" Max asks.

" Um no actually im having dinner with tomorrow im going to tell her then.

" Well good luck with that because should expect her to tell you your full of shit. I know damn well I would" that was Carmen being blunt as usual.

" Yeah I know. Well im going to bed today has been a tiring day" I say " Goodnight guys"

"night" they say

I enter my room change my clothes then collapse on my bed_. After what Carmen said its making me think I mean what if she thinks im lying. What if she believes me but wants nothing to do with our babys life? I dont think I'll be able t go through this alone. Im gonna need to get proof, probably a paternity test. Now that I think about it this is going to be scariest thing to happen to me. Maybe I should just have an abortion? No I refuse to. I WILL FIND A WAY!_

**Please Review the story and be honest. Give me suggestions if you have any and I'll try my best to work them into the story if I like them.**

**xxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**(Spencer's POV)**

_Waking up this morning I feel a tad bid uneasy. Why? It a short amount of time I will be having a monumental discussion that will change a lot of things in my life. As I do my morning routines I cant help but feel that maybe organizing this dinner with Ashley was a mistake, but I cant now go I mean I don't even have her number to call and cancel. Damn I should of waited until I knew what I was going to say._

_Suddenly Im afraid, scared even to do this. A blind man could see my fear stricken face. I start to zone back into my surroundings once I hear Carmen screaming._

" Max who many times to I have to tell you." she yells as shes coming out of the bathroom." clean out your fucking pubic hairs out of the damn tub. That shits nasty, why the hell do you even do that shit? "

" Look I forgot okay no need to yell I mean you don't see me cussin when you leave your nasty ass tampons lying around in their. Plus you know damn well why I do it." Max screams right back. " The girls are more willing to go a little south of the border" Max says smirking at Carmen's disgusted face.

_What a lovely way to start my day. Talk about pubic hair, tampons and dare I saw it blow jobs. God will they ever grow up._

" Can you guys shut up for once. Every morning we go through this. If its not you guys arguing about who used all the hot water its who ate the last of the Captain Crunch." I scream frustrated.

" Well what crawled up your ass and died." Carmen says crudely. " If you guys even listened to me at all yesterday you would know Im meeting Ashley for dinner today and it can all blow up in my face. " I say a little hurt.

"Oh yeah" they say together.

" Sorry hun" Max starts, "What could we do to help? Want us to tag along for support."

" No what you two could do is remain quiet while I get myself ready for school"

_Just like that im enjoying the most likely one in a lifetime experience of nothing but quiet. As I walk through they now closed door i only get to take a few amount of steps down the hallway before I hear them going at it again. Will they ever stop?_

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

_When I re-enter my apartment its 6. I make quick work of showering and changing clothes. I out the door by 6:45 with some encouraging words from my roommates. As I get to Sam's Dinner I quickly scan the place and find her in a little corner of to herself sipping some water._

" Hey" I say. She just realizes that I have arrived.

" Hi" shes says as I slide myself into the booth opposite of her. We endure a long and painful awkward silence.

" Alright maybe we should just talk and get to know each other before we discuss whatever it is that you want to discuss." she suggests. I just nod.

" How old are you?" I say. " Twenty-three. You?"

" Twenty-two. Can I ask you a personal question?"

" Ask away" she tells me.

" Okay, um how would you feel if you had to care for a child in just a couple of months."

Shes looks a bit caught off guard. " Wow, well to be honest I would hate for that to happen I mean im in the prime off my life, but at the end of the day I always take responsibility for my actions so I would be the best mom I could be."

"Good" I say

She look at me oddly before asking why that's good. I simply respond by saying " Cause your going to be a mommy"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry but I just couldn't resist leaving it as a cliff hanger.**

**I promise to post more as soon as possible.**

**Thanks for all the support, makes me feel a little better cause im a new writer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**(Spencer's POV)**

**Previously:**

_" Okay, um how would you feel if you had to care for a child in just a couple of months."_

_Shes looks a bit caught off guard. " Wow, well to be honest I would hate for that to happen I mean im in the prime off my life, but at the end of the day I always take responsibility for my actions so I would be the best mom I could be."_

_"Good" I say_

_She look at me oddly before asking why that's good. I simply respond by saying " Cause your going to be a mommy."_

_**-------------------------------**_

**(Ashley's POV)**

_What the fuck does she mean? I think I would know if im fucking pregnant. Why do I always attract the crazy ass chicks?_

" What the hell are you talking about im not pregnant. That would mean me fucking a man, just the thought makes me want to vomit"

" I don't think your pregnant" she says.

_Was she born to confuse me cause right now im just completely lost._

" Then why would say im gonna be a mom." I say frustrated but mostly confused.

" Look I have to explain something to you and when im finished you'll understand. I just don't want you to interrupt me alright. You can comment after im done. Can you do that for me?" she asks. I simply nod numbly.

" Well this all started a few weeks ago, after we slept together to be exact. I started feeling sick in the mornings vomiting and spitting all the time about a week after we had sex. Then I missed my period. I thought it was stress at first but a week and a half later it still wasn't there. So I decided to humor myself and took a pregnancy test and it ended up being positive. If your wondering how you factor into this it's simple. Your the last person I slept with and before you its months till another person appears. Your the other parent to my baby Ashley." she states finally.

" You know out of all the shit people have pulled to get some of my money this just takes the cake. To think I actually thought you were a genuine person." I say chuckling at my bad judgment.

" What money?" she asks dumbly

" Don't think im about to buy your innocent act. You probably saw my dad on T.V. and put two and two together."

" Who's your dad?" she asks. _God doesn't this girl see I caught her plan._

" You know what I'll humor you. Raiffe Davies member of the rock group Purple Venom is who I call daddy" I say frustrated that she wont just admit what this little 'meeting' was about.

" I honestly never knew who your dad was. Look Ashley im not lying to you okay I am pregnant and you are the baby's mother. I don't know how but you are" She says

_If i didn't know any better I would believe her she sounds so genuine. She would make a wonderful actress. _

" Im so out of here. Im tired of all your lies." I say turning around about to leave, but she grabs my arm as I begin to walk away and says " If your so sure im deceiving you then come with me to my Gynecologist tomorrow and take a paternity test."

" Sure because im pretty positive if I don't you'll end up stalking me." I say flatly

" My appointments at 11:30 in the morning. We could take the bus there" she says.

"Bus" I scoff. "No I'll just pick you up in front of your house. Here write down your number on my hand." I say handing her a pen. I try to ignore the tingling sensation in my hand as she holds it. " I'll call you in the morning for your address around 10." I say.

" Bye, Ashley" she says softly. I simply nod and begin to head in the direction of my car.

_As I drive home I cant help but be upset. The one girl that I actually see myself being with turns out to be like every other girl. After my fucking money. Im shocked when I feel a single tear roll down my cheek. Im determined to settle this tomorrow and get on with my damn life. As I finally pull into my driveway I think I was meant to be alone._

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**Sorry its so short. Oh and please review I want to hear it all.**

**The good, the bad and the ugly.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**(Spencer's POV)**

_Waking up this morning I cant help but feel a bit queasy. Well not a bad queasy, a good queasy. Although im not sure if there is a good queasy. Anyway im nervous about meeting Ashley and my Gynecologist today. Not because I think that the test will say that shes not the mother. There is not a doubt in my mind that this baby belongs to Ashley. Im just wondering as tho how she'll accept the news. Also the fact that I just found out that shes a rock stars daughter. What if she turns out to be one of those self-righteous celebrities that think money can raise a child. _

_Im taken out of my inner musings as my phone rings._

" Morning Ashley" I say already knowing who it was.

" Enough with the pleasantry. Just tell me where you live and I'll be there to pick you up in an hour." she says gruffly

" 159 Palisade Boulevard."

" Alright, be ready and waiting outside when I get there." Before I have a chance to reply I hear the never ending dial tone in my air.

_I move numbly around my apartment while getting ready. My friends must be able to tell that Im not in the mood for their arguing because they remain quiet except for the few ' are you okay' and the 'do you want me to tag along for support'. Notice how they said me, not we. It's because everything is a competition with them. How ever the number one battle between them is who's the better friend. So childish right? What can I do though, I love the little dopes. _

I wait for about 3-5 minutes before I see a rather expensive porsche carrera gt pull up in front of my apartment steps. I look into the car and see Ashley inside the car. I step inside and close the door, which must of been to forceful seeing as Ashley looks like she about to make _**me **_scream bloody murder. All I have is one thought as she pulls off.

_This is going to be one long ass doctor's visit._

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

We arrive at the doctor's 11:15.

15 minutes early.

15 minutes of pure torture.

Why?

Because I had to sit there and listen to Ashley as she flirted with some chick that looked like she just stepped out of Day-Care.

I was ecstatic to be called into the roomy office, Ashley though did not look as pleased because she had to cut her conversation with _**that**_girl short. I don't have a clue as to what she saw in her I mean the girl could be the poster child for diapers.

" Nice to see you again Spencer" Dr. Neil said "Oh im sorry I didn't see you there uh....." she said searching for a name.

" Ashley" she said reaching out to shake my doctors hand.

" Well let's move on as to why your hear Spencer." she said waiting expectantly. " Well I m pregnant and I suspect that Ashley here is the other parent." I said calmly

" So she claims." Ashley states dryly

" Um honey I don't think you realize that a woman cant get another woman pregnant." she said slowly as if it make me understand.

" I know but Ashley is the last person I've been physical with so it's the only explanation." she still said looked unsure. " Could we just take the test, I mean no harm can come of it right" I ask pleadingly while pouting.

Sighing defeated gives a short nod.

" Well there are two ways to go about a paternity test. One of them can take 3 days and the other only takes 15 minutes so which do you want."

" The quicker I can return to my life before I met her the better." Ashley states, mostly snarls out.

" Alright then I will need a blood sample from you Ashley and a urine sample from you Spencer" she says handing me a small cup.

" Are you serious? I get poked and probed with a needle and all she has to do is take a piss." Ashley says heatedly. _She looks hot angry. Especially when she sweats and it leads to down into the cleavage I wish I could remember. NO NO NO! Bad thoughts Spencer. You need a spanking, maybe Ashley can help with that. What is wrong with me my hormones must be acting up already._

" Look Ashley we need your blood so we can compare your sugar levels with the sugar levels that are in Spencer's urine. If your the mother than your sugar levels will be identical."

" Okay, but that still doesn't explain as to why Spencer doesn't get her blood taken too." She says stubbornly.

" That's simple Spencer and the baby dont share the same blood, but Spencer's urine is basically the baby's urine." she states slowly to the midly confused woman in front of her.

Ashley simply nods dumbly.

**_--------------------------------------_**

Now I find myself in the waiting room with Ashley next to me waiting for the test results.

We both stand when we hear our names being called to re-enter the office. I see Ashley visibly pale when the next words emerge out of DR. Neil's mouth.

" Ashley in the case of the one month unborn baby you are the mother."

I shoot a glance at my doctor implying this is not the time to be playing Maury. She bows her head and stealthily removes herself from the room unheard by Ashley. As I look over I notice the silent tears making their way down Ashley beautiful face. Without hesitstion I wrap my arms around her for a brief moment before gently guiding her to her car.

We just sit for a moment until she composes herself enough to be able to drive me hope.

Before I leave the car she speaks and says. " I know we have a lot of talking to do but please not today I need some time to drink this in. I promise to call you." I nod stepping onto the sidewalk.

" Oh and Spencer" I turn around briskly

" Thanks" she says. Before I can even ask what she means she peels off leaving me stunned.

_What is with her and not waiting for a damn reply. Well at least she does it with style._

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**Review review review please. Tell me if I need any improvements.**

**Also thanks to everyone for their support. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**(****Ashley's POV)**

_When I woke up this morning I walked through my room in a daze. I guess it still hasn't sunk in. I plan to call up Spencer and meet with her somewhere and discuss this whole baby business. After talking to her then I'll have to tell my family. God, I know that is going to suck. As soon as I tell them they'll probably go into question overload. Alright time to face the inevitable I guess. As soon as I step out of the protective sanctuary that is my room I am bombarded with the intense smell of coffee, freshly imported Brazilian coffee to be exact. That can only mean one thing Kyla's up. I slowly begin my descent towards the kitchen._

As if to know someone has entered the room she looks up.

"Good morning sis" she says cheerfully.

I mumble out a simple hey while my body seems to almost glide towards the coffee. As I pour out my coffee and take a couple of heavenly sips I finally address Kyla properly. "So do you have anything planned today?" I asked.

"Nope I am free as a bird. Why?"

"Oh no reason just a curious." I say

"What do you want? It better not me illegal either"

"First of all what makes you think I want something? Second of all when have I ever introduced you to illegal activity" I say slightly peeved.

"Well for one you can never just be curious there is always something behind your questions." She says matter of fact.

Then continues on to say "I also see you seem to have forgotten the 04' Halloween debacle, you know the one where you just had to get that school girl costume but the all the store's we visited were sold out. Except for one that was holding their last costume for a customer who couldn't come to pick it up just yet. Then you being you came up with a plan."

"It was a decent plan." I say in my defense.

"Really it was." She says feigning surprise. "What part of it was decent? The part where we openly flirted with the guy behind the counter. Or was it when I was leaning over the counter with his tongue down my throat. Oh no no no it was when the guys parents who owned the store called up the cops pressing charges against me. What were those charges again Ash?"

"Sexual harassment against a minor" I mumble.

"Yeah that's what it was. Oh remind me again how old was the boy?"

"Thirteen, but he looked a whole lot older Kyla and you know it." I say coming to my own defense.

"It doesn't matter. What's done is done. I'm just glad the kid said that he initiated the kiss and wouldn't let me go."

"So back to the discussion at hand what do you want?" Kyla says with a bit of an attitude

"Look I don't want much just for you to come with me to meet someone." I say being vague.

"Yeah I'll go with you. What time are you leaving?" She asks.

"Uh I don't know yet, just let me call them up." I say. She simply nods in acknowledgement. "Call me when your ready." She says walking up the stairs towards her room. I assume she's heading up there to take a shower and get dressed.

_As I begin to dial in Spencer's number my hand begins to twitch a bit from the anticipation of hearing her voice. _

"Hello" she answers. For a few seconds I'm stuck clueless. "Hello" she repeats.

"Uh hey Spence...r." I say a bit unsure if she would be okay with the presence of a nickname. "I was calling to see if we could get together today and talk about, everything that's happened."

"Yeah, I'd love to. Do you want to meet somewhere?" she asks.

"If it's okay with you I was wondering if I could pick you up. Then maybe we could head over to the local pizza shop." I say nervously

"Yeah that's fine. Just call me when you outside."

"Alright see you soon." I say with a huge grin on my face.

"See you soon Ashley." She responds.

_As soon as I hear the dial tone I rush upstairs to get ready. While getting ready I try and come up with a decent apology for how I treated her. Maybe just maybe I don't have to be alone._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**I know it's really short but I've been overwhelmed with school so much lately.**


End file.
